User talk:Thepreciousone
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Thepreciousone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 11:08, July 14, 2012 Hi there. And well, firstly, no more than two (preferably only one) lost magic on each character. Lost Magic are generally reserved to one person. And the maximum number of Dragon Slayer users you can have is four :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, simply upload the file to the wiki. Then put in (Change "Example" with file name, and "jpg" with file extension. It should work.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome For starters, you can see the rules and important blog links in the welcome message. I advise you to read them all. Moving on, Fanons do have RPing in them but that's not all. You can write your own stories by yourself. As you can see, making characters is a big part of being here -- one of the blogs show you the proper layout of character articles. Also, you can make locations, creatures(sensible in the context of FT), guilds, etc. And I see Ash answered your question on Lost Magic restrictions. Well, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see too many problems with him. However, he possesses FAR too much magic. Please remove some off his page. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over. It's expected that if you're edit on here that you have an understanding of basic magics like Takeover. Always feel free to use the Fairy Tail Wiki for reference whenever you're in doubt.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Make as many as you want :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead and make her a part of Sabertooth :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Arc of Embodiment is the only forbidden Lost Magic. And yes, Human Subordination is allowed.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire Magic isn't needed. You can do the same with normal Fire magic. Additionally, Blood Ice-Make doesn't have to be a separate magic. If you really want to, make your character use blood in his/her Ice-Make Attacks. And please, read the rules before you message me. It might answer your questions.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Unless he's being a double agent like Gajeel, no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing on both accounts.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can use Magma DS magic. To your next question, no. You're still new to editing, get your pages up to par and then we'll see. What on earth would Heat magic do? Heat up the user's hands? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Hey, first off who do you want me to add to God Eater? Second, when you ask me such questions (if you're gonna be doing it again) add links with you character/s. Third, I'll want to see him/her but it would probably be yes. Unless the article is terrible, but I've read Jaz Summers and it seems pretty good. Hey, what happened? Can you send me the character you wish to join God Eater? 10:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, your character is pretty damn good. I'll add him to the guild. However, while I won't require for you to change anything, I will give you some friendly advise. It's not a very good idea to just make him learn anything he needs from a conveniently created library that he just so happens to be able to open at will. Use your imagination and I'm sure you can create something much cooler. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Re: Solar Dragon Slayer Magic No. I designed it for my main character only. Sorry, but I don't even share magic in the first place, okay? Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC)